Spectrum's Children
by Crazy Moogle
Summary: With Deoxys defeated, the Legendaries have but once choice to save the world from his fearsome power. Slightly AU, rated for later chapters.
1. Introduction

Crazy Moogle Presents…

_**Spectrum's Children**_

A slight AU story of the future of the world of pokemon. I've invented my own land, such as Kanto or Hoenn, and all events that pertained to Ash and Co. have never happened. I want a clean slate to work with.

On that note, if you have any suggestions for characters, or even new pokemon, I would wholly welcome them, emailed to The more detailed a description is, the more likely I will be to use it. I LOVE pictures of the characters or pokemon, easier to visualize, even if they aren't Picasso quality. 

Plain old ideas for the storyline are welcome too. I'd be happy to answer any questions. I love input, of any kind!

Just make sure you put the title of the fan fiction as the title of the email, so I know you are spam 

There is no set update schedule for this fic, because I am very busy IRL. I will try for weekly, but no guarantees.

Thanks! Lots of hugs and spooty cookies! Reviews, reviews, reviews!

Crazy Moogle


	2. Prologue

They were there, they were here, they where no where. Both mortal and immortal, enigmas for all time and eternity. Consciences and bodies residing in a hidden void, where only immense beings of power such as they could reside. A secret cove, hidden from the rest of the world, where they could meet and discuss without interference from those seeking to harness them, for dastardly purpose.

"Destroy it!" The Titan of Lightning screeched, wings flared, spiny feathers crackling with electricity. "Wipe it from existence!"

A roar resounded from across the gathering, a tiger, crackling with his own energy. "I agree." Raikou snarled, claws flexing in anger, as his red eyes fixated upon the life form, frozen in time, lying in the middle of their circle. "I care not for humans, or their ideals, but when someone entreats onto MY kingdom, that is crossing the line."

"You two are more alike than you care to admit." A quiet laugh, sounded, from where the air turned cold. Long, graceful tail feathers seemed to drift ethereally as the Titan of Ice, settled in to land. "But he IS one of us, in a way; can we really do away with him?"

"Easily." Yet another voice answered, a giant beast, thick mane surrounding its face, and monstrously muscled legs obviously making it someone to contend with. "Burn it, electrify it, freeze it. In its current state, we could dispatch of it easily."

"Entei… Raikou…" A soft voice said, with sisterly affection. Standing, Suicune strode gracefully over to seat between her two brothers. "It is not our choice." She stated simply, smiling knowingly. "Moltres?"

The last Titan, the commandress of fire, nodded her head curtly. "Only another, with power rivaling his, could decide his fate."

A loud, frustrated bellow ripped through the air, but none one of them twitched, or even acknowledged it. T'was to be expected, from this particular legendary. Teeth bared, in a furious snarl, Rayquaza's long sinuous body shivered in anticipation, forming a ring around the group. The largest there, he had little patience for anyone else. "Does it matter what its fate is? As long as we rid it from our world?"

**_Indeed it does. _**A mental voice rang throughout the minds of all those present, causing them to hush. Each had a grudging respect for the psychic terror, and would listen when he spoke. Mewtwo, destroyer of lands, clone of one of the most powerful pokemon to ever roam the realities. **_It, Deoxys, cannot be destroyed. To do that, would be like destroying a piece of ourselves._**

"How?" Groudon bellowed, armored body bristling with anger and impatience. "Eliminate one, and spread his power among the rest. Life is a struggle, Deoxys was defeated, and as thus, he loses. Everything."

Two of the smallest legendaries, tiny, cute creatures, but holding just as much, if not more, power than the rest, shivered. They were nervous, made so by the overbearing sizes and attitudes of their larger companions. Quietly, softly, the little yellow legendary, the pokemon of wishes, Jirachi, ventured forward, all eyes upon it. "But that is just it… shouldn't we all be as powerful as everyone else?"

**_Once again, the smallest of us proves to be one of the wisest._** Lugia, Guardian of the seas, said, admiration for the right apparent in his voice. **_The balance of power must be maintained._** Turning his head, he glanced towards the three Titans, disapproval in his voice. **_We witnessed that first hand._**

Ho-oh, the mighty phoenix of fire, Lord of the Sun, ruffled his feather, piercing eyes, somewhat suddenly at the conclusion. "Them, there would only be one option."

Mew creeled from inside its bubble, popping the orb, and bouncing about nervously. It was the first time any of the legendaries had seen the smallest, yet perhaps the most powerful, of them be worried, or sad in anyway. Its soft pink fur was tinged blue, and it seemed to nearly wilt.

Indeed. Mewtwo said again, apparently the only one that could understand his parent clone. If we dispose of Deoxys, we dispose of ourselves. It is the only way.

No words were spoken, even the mighty Rayquaza looked somewhat sullen. None wanted to leave this world, none wanted to surrender their kingdoms.

**_Three should remain_**. Lugia said, completely emotionless. He was making a sacrifice that was just as great as anyone else.

"They have been chosen." Articuno remarked, quickly, not offering any debate.

"The only ones will that remain neutral." Moltres agreed.

"Then shall we go?" Suicune asked. "We shouldn't remain long."

"Indeed." Raikou agreed, somewhat grudgingly. "But where shall we go?"

"The only place they will never find us"


End file.
